Le Coeur de l'Océan
by CrimsonCarmen
Summary: Avril 1912, ce qui devait être le voyage inaugural du Titanic se transformera rapidement en cauchemar, puis en tragédie que l'histoire n'oubliera jamais. Mais alors que s'égraine le sablier du destin, quel sort attend ceux dont les coeurs se lient du plus puissant des Liens? Et que viennent faire ces trois immortels, en quête d'un artefact précieux..? Écrit pour le NaNoWriMo 2019
1. Chapter 1

[Chapitre 1 – Southampton]

S'il fallait décrire la compagnie maritime de la White Star Line, «Ambitieuse» serait le mot exact. Ce, depuis que Thomas Henry Ismay racheta la société en faillite pour en changer l'activité. Ainsi, ce qui au départ était une compagnie transportant des immigrants à destination de l'Australie à bord de clippers devint une entreprise spécialisée dans le transport de passagers à bord de paquebots de luxe. La White Star Line commença par la construction des navires de la classe _Océanic _et s'imposa rapidement au cours du dix-neuvième siècle lorsque plusieurs de ses navires remportèrent le prestigieux Ruban Bleu, et son escalade continua entre les mains de Bruce, le fils de Thomas, reprenant les affaires suite au décès de son père. La production de nouveaux paquebots continua, délaissant la vitesse au profit de la taille et du confort avec la construction des _Big Four _(Celtic, Cedric, Baltic et Adriatic) en mille neuf-cent un, et surtout... Surtout, les navires de la classe _Olympic_.  
Tout commença avec l'_Olympic_, dont la mise en service s'effectua le quatorze juin mille neuf-cent onze, celui que l'histoire appellera «Vieux Fiable» connu bon nombre d'accidents, le plus important ayant eu lieu au vingt septembre de cette année, lorsque l'_Olympic_ entra en collision avec le croiseur _HMS Hawk_. Conçu pour éperonner d'autres navires, le croiseur heurta l'_Olympic_ côté tribord sur l'arrière en avant de la poupe. Deux compartiments étanches furent endommagés, sans parler de la coque trouvée et des machines tribords et centrales, elles aussi touchées par l'impact. Les réparations résultant de cet incident entraînèrent un transfert de main d'oeuvre qui jusque là travaillait sur les finitions de la petite soeur du paquebot. Les travaux s'achevèrent le trente novembre de cette année, et l'_Olympic_ reprit son service transatlantique. Le vingt quatre février mille neuf-cent douze cependant un autre incident précipita les choses lorsque le navire perdit une pale d'hélice, le forçant à revenir aux chantiers. Pour le réparer plus rapidement, quelques pièces prévues pour le nouveau venu de la White Star Line furent réquisitionnées. Le voyage inaugural de ce petit bijou, alors annoncé pour le vingt mars, fut reporté au dix avril.

Et enfin. Enfin. Il fut prêt.

Fort de ses cinquante-cinq mètres de haut, deux-cents soixante-neuf mètres de long, et vingt-huit mètres de large, le RMS _Titanic_ se dressait fièrement, tel un joyaux flambant neuf étincelant au port de Southampton dont la vie jusqu'alors paisible fut bouleversée par l'événement. Cette petite ville portuaire semblait à présent plongée dans une frénésie presque hystérique, ponctuée par les coups de sifflets des officiers en charge de l'embarquement, du souffle strident des cheminées crachant d'ores et déjà de puissantes volutes de fumée noire jusqu'au ciel d'azur, et les bruits de la foule qui se pressait sur les quais. Presse, passants, ouvriers des usines avoisinantes, parents et enfants tentaient de s'approcher pour le voir d'aussi près qu'il était possible d'imaginer, alors que l'embarquement se poursuivait à bonne allure.  
Tout devait être parfait, irréprochable, impeccable. Peu importe comment, la mention de son nom devait être synonyme de majesté, de luxe, de vitesse, de force... Car en ce jour, la nouvelle star de la _White Star Line_ s'apprêtait à vivre son voyage inaugural, en transportant près de 2500 passagers des côtes anglaises à celles de l'Amérique si prometteuse d'avenir pour ceux qui s'y rendaient en quête d'une nouvelle vie, lorsqu'il partirait à midi précise.

Fier de ses quatre cheminées crachotant dores et déjà d'imposantes colonnes de fumée, le RMS Titanic semblait se gonfler d'orgueil à mesure que les passages affluaient en son sein, tous pouvant faire la découverte du mobilier et des aménagements qui faisaient la réputation de ce navire qui avait, jusque là, seulement passé les tests de navigation, mais dont les résultats avaient été tels que l'engouement avait été bien plus impressionnant que ne l'avait espérés les administratifs de la _White Star Line_. Joseph Bruce Ismay ne pouvait retenir un sourire fier de franchir sa moustache, alors qu'il observait les officiers mener à bien l'embarquement en guidant les passagers vers les ponts attribués. Bien entendu, les passagers de première classe profitaient d'un service exceptionnel, soignés et traités comme les nobles qu'ils étaient. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils négligeaient les autres. Car même lors de l'inspection sanitaire de ceux occupants la troisième classe, les officiers faisaient preuve d'amabilité et de patience. Chose pas toujours évidente lorsqu'ils se heurtaient à la barrière linguistique, beaucoup d'immigrés se préparant à traverser l'Atlantique pour faire fortune dans un pays où ils auraient plus de chance.  
Et pourtant. Sourire, disponibilité, amabilité étaient les maîtres mots pour ces braves gens qui faisaient leur travail en y mettant du cœur.  
Ce n'était là que la promesse d'un voyage dont tout le monde entendrait parler... Pour les jours, les mois, les années à venir.

La foule dense dû faire place à de nombreuses voitures, amenant avec elles autant de bagages que les coffres pouvaient contenir sans craquer sous leurs poids, signe d'une famille particulièrement riche et prospère, qui profiterait, à coup sûr de tout ce que le navire avait de mieux à apporter.  
De l'une d'elles sorti la silhouette gracieuse d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux tenus en un chignon impeccable, sous un chapeau à plumes si grand qu'il projetait une ombre sur le visage au teint de porcelaine de cette apparition qui captivait les regards. Dans sa robe cintrée blanche décorée de mauve rehaussant son élégance innée, les yeux bleus gris de Rose DeWitt Buckater ne manquaient aucun détails de ce qui lui avait été vendu comme étant un paquebot de rêves. Elle se tourna vers un homme semblant plus vieux, cheveux noirs et yeux de charbon qui ajusta le chapeau melon qui coiffait son crâne, un sourire fendant son visage charismatique, mais hautain.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un plat. Il ne semble pas être plus grand que le Maurétania.» Rose commenta, tenant son chapeau pour se protéger les yeux du soleil.  
«Vous pouvez être blasée par bien des choses, Rose, mais pas du Titanic! Il fait près de trente mètres de plus que le Maurétania... Et bien plus luxueux. Il a un cour de squash, un café Parisien et même des bains turcs!» L'homme s'indigna en se tournant vers une femme semblant être la mère de la beauté blasée. «Votre fille est bien trop difficile à impressionner, Ruth. Attention à la marche.» Il ajouta, en montrant la petite marche sous la voiture.

La plus âgée des deux femmes eut un petit gloussement amusé aux dépends du brun de cheveux qui l'aida à descendre du véhicule. Elle fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, avant de regarder ce titan des mers, ses yeux bleus entourés de quelques rides semblaient aussi froids et dénudés de tout autre sentiment que le jugement constant et le sentiment de supériorité qu'elle faisait comprendre à ceux qui croisaient son regard.

«Ainsi c'est donc le navire qu'ils disent être insubmersible...» Elle s'étonna.  
«Il EST insubmersible! Dieu lui-même ne saurait couler ce navire!» L'homme dit avec une fierté à toute épreuve.

L'homme nommé Caledon Hockley se tourna vers son valet. Spicer Lovejoy était un homme de grande taille, au visage aussi glacé que sa carrure lui donnant des airs de croque-morts, comme si ses cheveux poivre et sel et ses yeux noirs ne suffisaient pas à renforcer ses airs lugubres, presque dangereux. L'homme n'était jamais bien loin de l'héritier des Hockley, le suivant comme son ombre. C'est ainsi qu'il aperçu un officier de bord qui se précipita vers eux, alors que les derniers appels du navire rappelaient à tous son impatience de prendre le large.

«Monsieur, vous allez devoir faire enregistrer vos bagages au terminal. C'est par là.» L'officier commença.  
«Je place ma foi en vous, mon bon monsieur...» Caledon sussura en lui glissant un billet de cinq livres sterling dans la main en se délectant de la surprise sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. «Voyez avec mon collègue.» Il ajouta en montrant son valet.  
«Oh, oui monsieur. Avec plaisir monsieur!» L'autre s'excita, tout heureux d'avoir reçu ce qui était à l'époque une somme astronomique pour un pourboire.  
«Les coffres ici. Et il y en a douze de plus dans la Daimler. Tout va dans les cabines.» Le valet dit d'une voix faussement chaleureuse.

L'homme de la White Star Line sembla se figer sur place à voir l'énorme pile de valises et bagages chargeant la second voiture, dont des caisses en bois et un coffre-fort en métal. Il se mit alors à siffler frénétiquement pour demander du renfort à des hommes de soutes, qui arrivèrent en courant pour s'occuper de charger tout ce bazar dans les suites B-52-54-56.  
Satisfait de voir les minions s'activer, Caledon regarda sa montre à gousset, et eu un léger froncement de sourcils.

«Nous devrions nous dépêcher. Par ici mesdames.» Il dit en avançant jusqu'aux portiques de première classe.

Derrière eux se pressait Trudy, la domestique de Rose, qui portait les derniers achats de sa maîtresse, bien trop délicats pour être portés par les officiers. Et tandis que Caledon circulait entre les véhicules et les charrettes, pressant et houspillant les passagers de seconde et de l'entrepont, les autres occupants de la première classe évitaient la presse amassée sur les quais en utilisant un pont d'embarquement plus haut, de façon à ne pas être vus, et encore moins s'approcher de ceux qui passaient sous le regard des officiers sanitaires.  
Ils passèrent devant un homme habillé avec élégance, tournant la manivelle d'une caméra montée sur un trépied. De son nom Daniel Marvin, cet homme filmait sa jeune épouse qui posait, figée et gênée devant le Titanic.

«Regarde le navire, chérie. C'est ça. Tu es impressionnée! Tu as du mal à croire à quel point il est grand! Comme une montagne! C'est bien chérie!» Daniel encourageait.

Mais Mary Marvin n'avait pas la fibre artistique suffisante pour faire l'actrice, imitant pauvrement une mauvaise scène vue dans un film de second rang.  
De quoi étirer un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres de Caledon qui le perdit rapidement lorsque deux jeunes garçons de l'entrepont se cognèrent à lui alors qu'ils couraient, plus encore lorsque le père de ces enfants fit de même.

«Attention!» Il gronda.  
«Désolé, valet!» Le père pressé rétorqua.  
«Rebut de l'entrepont... On dirait qu'il a manqué son bain annuel.» Caledon grogna en époussetant sa veste.  
«Honnêtement, Cal, si vous n'aviez pas prit autant de temps pour tout réserver à la dernière minute, nous aurions pu passer par le terminal au lieu de courir le long du quai comme une famille d'immigrés sordides.» Ruth critiqua en ajustant ses gants sur ses poignets fins.  
«Tout cela fait partie de mon charme, Ruth. En tout cas, ce sont les rituels de beauté de ma fiancée chérie qui nous ont retardés.» Caledon se justifia, regardant Rose de pied en cap.  
«Vous m'avez dit de me changer.» Rose répliqua en insistant sur la part de responsabilité qu'avait Caledon sur ce retard.  
«Je ne pouvais vous laisser porter du noir le jour du départ, mon coeur. Ça porte malheur.» L'homme dit d'un air théâtral.  
«J'avais envie de porter du noir.» Rose soupira.  
«J'ai tiré toutes les fils possibles pour nous enregistrer à bord du plus grand navire de l'histoire, dans ses suites les plus luxueuses... Et vous vous comportez comme si vous alliez à votre propre exécution!» Il dit.

A force de marche dans un dédale de corridor, et avec l'aide d'un officier de bord qui se fit un plaisir de les guider jusqu'à leur destination, Caledon, Rose et Ruth ouvrirent la porte de leur suite «Millionnaire». D'un style Empire, elle comprenait deux chambres, une baignoire, toilettes, une penderie et un énorme salon. Le bois laqué aux doux tons bruns était encore mieux mis en valeur grâce aux dorures qui décoraient les pans et les luminaires, le mobilier tout entier semblant venir d'un château quelconque, transféré à bord pour offrir aux fiancés un voyage de Roi.  
En plus de cet espace se trouvait un pont de promenade long de près de vingt mètres, baigné de lumière grâce à ses énormes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'immensité de l'océan.  
Un groom versa du champagne dans un verre de jus d'orange qu'il donna à Rose, mais la jeune femme était plus passionnée par les peintures qu'elle déballait que par l'attrait d'une éventuelle boisson. Ses yeux pétillaient de fascination, alors qu'elle observait les œuvres de Monet et Degas.  
Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, Caledon regardait Rose et Trudy à l'ouvrage, ne pouvant se retenir de rouler les yeux.

«Oh non, encore ces barbouillages!» Il soupira, sa coupe de champagne en main. «C'est de l'argent gaspillé.»  
«La différence de goût entre Cal et moi est que moi j'en ai. Ils sont fascinants. C'est comme être dans un rêve. Il y a de la vérité, mais aucune logique.» Rose répliqua sans hésiter en disposant les toiles çà et là.  
«Qui est l'artiste?» Trudy demanda.  
«Un certain Picasso.» Rose répondit avec une forme d'admiration dans la voix.  
«Il ne gagnera jamais rien, croyez-moi. Au moins ils n'étaient pas cher.» Caledon ricana.

Un curieux son de clochette interrompit le flot de pensées furibondes de Rose, pourtant si proche de franchir ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Trudy qui ouvrit la seconde porte menant à la cabine, puis s'approcha avec Caledon pour voir d'où venait ce son pour le moins surprenant dans un navire... La vision qui s'offrit à eux leur coupa le souffle, inédite, presque interdite d'une beauté étrange et fascinante.  
Dans le couloir avançait une femme de grande taille, à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux lèvres légèrement rosées, son visage aux traits fins et élégants dégageait un mélange de froideur et de douceur assez particulier, encadré par les longs cheveux d'ébène qui tombaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, certaines mèches tressées portant quelques clochettes tintant à ses pas. Elle avait un corps taillé en clepsydre, enveloppé dans une tenue tout droit venue du pays du Soleil Levant.  
Ce n'était pas un _kimono_ à proprement parler, mais une version plus courte, appelée _yukata_, ressemblant plus à une petite robe décorée de dentelles et de rubans, agrémentée de broderies au fil d'or, si délicates et parsemées de petites perles qu'elle semblait scintiller sous les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Les manches longues et évasées de l'habit couvraient ses bras et ses mains, tandis que le col s'ouvrait pour dévoiler une poitrine opulente que Caledon n'arrivait pas à lâcher du regard.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne claque sèchement des doigts sous son nez.

L'Américain releva les yeux vers celui qui avait eu l'audace de le déranger, ses yeux bruns croisant des iris bleus pâles, comme le givre étincelant sur un lac. Les mêmes yeux que ceux de la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée dans ses pas. Le même visage au traits délicats, quoi que plus durs que ceux de la délicieuse apparition. Les mêmes cheveux en pagailles... Même si l'homme en face de lui était vêtu d'un costume vétuste et d'un long manteau rouge tombant à ses chevilles, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du frère jumeau de la demoiselle. Caledon le toisa du regard, les yeux plissés dans une expression de colère naissante, mais la main de l'homme se ferma sur le chambranle de la porte tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui.

«Les yeux de ma soeur sont plus hauts, gamin.» L'homme dit, sa voix teintée d'un accent roumain roulant à chacun de ses mots. «Si tu ne veux pas que je te colle la main dans le cul si profond que tu sauras t'en gratter la glotte, je te conseille d'arrêter de reluquer quelqu'un d'autre que ta fiancée. Même si je la plains d'être condamnée à t'épouser.»  
«Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une suite privée, et que vous êtes en train de menacer son propriétaire?» Lovejoy demanda en s'approchant, rajustant sa veste de costume pour que le roumain puisse voir l'arme qu'il portait à son holster. «Puis-je donc vous conseiller de partir d'ici, avant que je n'appelle le capitaine d'arme?»  
«Je n'étais pas en train de le menacer. Je lui ai fait une promesse.» L'homme en rouge siffla. «Pourquoi tu veux appeler à l'aide? Tu as peur que je ne casse ton maître en deux?»  
«Allons, allons, Vlad.» La voix d'un autre homme s'éleva derrière le roumain. «Les porteurs vont bientôt arriver dans notre suite, mieux vaut que tu sois là pour vérifier que rien n'ait été oublié.»

Cette voix appartenait à un homme aussi grand qu'était le roumain, à la peau basanée et au visage curieusement dénudé d'expression. Ses cheveux étaient presque aussi longs que ceux de la soeur jumelle de celui répondant au nom de Vlad, à la différence qu'ils étaient noirs aux pointes bleues, noués dans son dos par un long ruban rappelant les couleurs de son smoking noir décoré d'or et bleu, comme la canne qu'il avait à la main.  
Vlad soupira, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces lunettes orangées sur son nez, il aurait été aisé de voir qu'il roulait violemment des yeux.

«Nous allons passer les prochains jours dans la suite voisine, mieux vaut éviter les conflits, autant que faire se peut.» L'homme continua d'une voix tout aussi calme.  
«Cela va sans dire. Voilà au moins quelqu'un de raisonnable ici.» Caledon dit en rajustant le col de sa chemise.  
«Dis plutôt que t'es soulagé qu'il soit arrivé parce que tu commençais à flipper.» Vlad ricana en s'en allant. «Je plains ta fiancée! Dépêche-toi, Hati!»

Hati, l'homme au smoking, lui fit un signe de la main pour signaler qu'il arrivait, avant de se tourner sur Caledon, ajustant ses propres gants et sa veste. Rose était partie dans sa chambre, marmonnant qu'il était futile pour elle d'assister à ce genre de démonstration machiste, même si ce n'était en réalité qu'un vilain prétexte pour cacher son sourire amusé de voir Caledon se faire remettre à sa place de la sorte.

«A votre place… Je ferais vraiment attention à où je pose les yeux. Il était plus que sérieux en ce qui concerne sa sœur, et je ne serais pas toujours là pour l'empêcher de donner libre court à son… côté protecteur.» Hati dit, légèrement menaçant sans que sa voix ne change.

Sans laisser le temps à son vis-à-vis de répondre, l'impassible reprit sa route vers sa suite. Bouillonnant de frustration face à cet affront venant de ces odieux énergumènes, Caledon termina sa coupe de champagne d'une traite et se dirigea vers la chambre, où Trudy aidait Rose à défaire les boutons de ses manches, les deux jeunes femmes parlant comme des amies.

«Tout a une odeur si… Neuve. Comme s'ils avaient tout construit juste pour nous. Je veux dire… Rien que d'imaginer que ce soir, quand je me glisserais dans les couvertures, je serais la première...» Trudy commença, débordante de joie.  
«Et quand JE me glisserais dans les draps ce soir, je serais TOUJOURS le premier.» Caledon dit en regardant Rose avec insistance.  
«Excusez-moi, miss.» Trudy bredouilla en rougissant, quittant vite la pièce.

Caledon s'approcha de Rose et l'entoura de ses bras pour que le dos de sa fiancée soit collé à son torse, dans un geste purement possessif, très loin de l'affection que de jeunes fiancés pourraient avoir… Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que le regard de Rose perdait encore un peu de son éclat, comme si ces bras autour d'elle représentaient les maillons d'une chaîne dont elle ne saurait  
jamais se libérer. Une chaîne la ramenant en Amérique, dans ce paquebot de rêve qui ressemblait à un négrier à ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapitre 2 – Le Grand Départ]

Le cri d'appel des sirènes résonnait dans tout le port, faisant trembler les fenêtres des habitations et commerces des alentours. Les habitants de Southampton avaient l'habitude, bien entendu, c'était bien pour ça que les bâtiments longeant les quais ne comportaient que des usines, des ateliers, des entrepôts, quelques commerces et surtout, les bars et pubs qui ne désemplissaient pas.  
Ce, pour le plus grand plaisir des tenanciers qui voyaient leur chiffre d'affaire exploser, promesse d'une rentrée d'argent qui rendrait la fin de mois plus confortable encore. Car même sans l'attraction du moment, les cafés de Southampton étaient souvent pris d'assaut par les ouvriers de l'industrie navale, et ceux qui passaient parfois des mois à bord d'un navire revenu remplir ses cales avant de repartir vers une quelconque destination. Les tables et chaises se rassemblaient au gré des conversations, au rythme du débit d'alcool et de la combustion des cigarettes dont les fumées âcres obstruaient la vue, s'enroulant autour des ampoules pour en atténuer la luminosité.  
Au moins, ceux qui jouaient au Poker pouvaient en profiter et tirer le meilleur de leurs parties sans être dérangés par les regards des passants, celui des clients les plus curieux suffisait parfois à rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Il y avait ainsi un quatuor pour le moins atypique, plongé dans une partie dont l'issue changerait le Destin du vainqueur. Sur la table se trouvaient de nombreuses pièces, que ce soient des livres sterling ou des couronnes suédoises appartenant à Olaf et Sven, deux ouvriers venus de ces contrées lointaines. Un canif finement ouvragé, une montre à gousset en étain, et, le prix ultime. Deux billets de troisième classe pour le RMS TITANIC. Un lot fabuleux qui faisait rêver deux des joueurs, et pester l'un des Suédois qui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son acolyte.

«_Espèce de tête d'anchois! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies parié nos tickets.»_ Le premier dit en Suédois.  
«_**TU**__ as perdu notre argent, j'essaie juste de le récupérer. Maintenant ferme-la et prend une carte._» Le second répliqua.

Face à eux se trouvaient un jeune américain, la vingtaine d'années à peine acquise. Ses cheveux blonds maladroitement coiffés en arrière étaient un peu plus long que les standards de l'époque, de même que la petite barbe qu'il n'avait pas entretenu depuis quelques jours. Habillé d'un pantalon beige à bretelles et d'une chemise brune, ses habits étaient froissés des innombrables nuits où il avait dormi avec. La vie de bohème des artistes de Paris ne lui offrait pas le luxe de pouvoir se changer aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, mais il pouvait se vanter de savoir se débrouiller dans la vie, ce qui se voyait dans son attitude assurée, peut-être même un peu effrontée par moment.  
Il soupira la fumée nauséabonde de sa cigarette et regarda Sven, ses yeux gris-verts ne trahissant aucunement ce qu'il se passait entre ses mains.

«Donne m'en une autre, Sven.» Il dit.  
«Jack, tu es _une pazo. _Tu as parié tout notre fric.» Le quatrième joueur siffla en regardant l'Américain.

Le vocabulaire imagé et l'accent de ce dernier suffisait à indiquer ses origines italiennes, comme si ses yeux de charbon, ses cheveux bouclés et son teint halé ne suffisaient pas. Il se lécha légèrement les lèvres, refusant une carte avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Les sifflements du Titanic se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, signaux finaux du départ imminent du paquebot.

«Le moment de vérité, les gars. La vie de quelqu'un va changer.» Jack l'Américain dit. «Fabrizio.»

L'italien posa ses cartes sur la table avec un geste frustré, ne possédant rien qui puisse faire changer la donne. Olaf fit de même, sa main n'étant pas plus chanceuse que celle de Fabrizio. Jack regarda Sven qui dévoila deux paires dans son jeu, tirant une moue au blondin qui soupira.

«Oh-oh. Deux paires… Mmh. Désolé, Fabrizio.» Il dit, regardant son ami.  
«Quoi désolé, Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as perdu notre argent?!» Fabrizio s'emporta. «_Ma van Fa'n culo testa di cazzo!_»  
«Je suis désolé, mais tu ne vas plus voir ta maman pendant un long moment.» Jack ricana, posant ses cartes avec un geste de victoire. «PARCE QU'ON VA EN AMERIQUE! FULL HOUSE LES MECS!»

Incrédule, Sven s'empara des cartes pour s'assurer que Jack ne mentait pas, se retenant de les déchirer et les jeter en l'air dans un élan de rage. Le Suédois se contenta de fermer les yeux en posant son poing serré sur son front, marmonnant ce qui semblait être un flot d'insultes dans sa langue natale tandis que la taverne se remplissait de cris de joie, d'applaudissements et d'applaudissements pour féliciter la main chanceuse de Jack.

«Désolé, les mecs! J'ai tout et vous êtes à sec. Et nous…» Jack commença.  
«ON PART EN AMERIQUE!» Fabrizio s'exclama avec lui. «_Porca Madonna!»_

Olaf serra le poing jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et attrapa Jack par le col de sa chemise, prêt à le frapper... Mais ce fut sur Sven que sa colère s'abattit, le choc lourd et violent faisant tomber le cousin sur le sol avant que l'autre ne lui saute dessus dans une bagarre de chiffonniers. Jack et Fabrizio en éclatèrent de rire, l'Américain sautant sur le dos de son ami qui se mit à courir dans le pub en jappant de joie dans un tour d'honneur agrémenté de rires et d'applaudissements, pour que tout le monde sache à quel point la victoire était délicieuse, surtout après une partie aussi éprouvante!

«Je rentre chez moi!» Jack s'exclama.  
«Vous voyez, c'est ma _destinio_! Je pars à l'América!» L'Italien répétait.  
«Non, mon vieux. Le _Titanic_ part pour l'Amérique. Dans cinq minutes!» Le tenancier déclara en montrant l'horloge derrière lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. «C'est sûr que s'ils savaient que vous étiez les derniers à arriver, ils attendraient avec plaisir!»

Jack se laissa glisser du dos de son ami, regardant l'horloge avec horreur. Jurant dieux et diables, il ouvrit son baluchon, fit glisser cartes et monnaie dedans avant de détaller avec Fabrizio, serrant les doigts sur les tickets si précieux. L'insulte dissimulée du barman ne les atteignait pas, l'adrénaline était telle que les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient intouchables, touchés par la main d'une divinité leur ouvrant la voie vers un futur radieux. Slalomant entre les voitures et les attelages, sautant par-dessus des lots de bagages qui devaient encore être chargés, ils couraient le long du paquebot qui semblait bien plus impressionnant maintenant qu'ils étaient juste à côté. Puis, dans un dernier effort, ils se ruèrent sur la rampe d'embarquement du Pont E que le sixième officier Moody commençait à détacher.

«Attendez, on est des passagers!» Jack s'exclama, agitant les tickets.  
«Est-ce que vous êtes passés à la file d'inspection?» Moody demanda, ses yeux bruns fixant les deux retardataires.  
«Bien sûr, de toute façon on a pas de poux, on est américains. Tous les deux.» Jack dit.

Le Quartier-Maître Rowe rejoignit le jeune officier qu'était Moody et regarda les tickets portant le nom des Suédois malheureusement restés sur le sol de la taverne. Rowe plissa légèrement les yeux en regardant les traits Méditerranéens de Fabrizio, jusqu'à ce que Jack n'intervienne en sa faveur.

«Américains et Suédois, m'sieur. Aller, viens, Sven.» Il fit, attrapant le bras de Fabrizio pour partir avec lui dans les couloirs. «On est les fils de pute les plus chanceux du monde!» Il ajouta une fois assez éloigné des officiers.

Alors que les deux compères courraient dans les couloirs en cherchant le chemin d'accès au pont, les ouvriers restés sur les quais commençaient à larguer les lignes d'amarrage aussi grosses que le bras d'un homme, tombant dans un clapotis qui extasiait les passants massés sur le devant de la scène. Dans l'eau, sept bateaux à vapeur tiraient l'imposant navire loin des quais, le menant sur la voie de départ. Bon nombre de passagers se collaient au bastingage pour saluer la foule en délire, comme un adieu mutuel, des étrangers se saluaient, souhaitant bon vent et bonne continuation, comme s'il n'existait plus aucune frontière entre les hommes. Jack et Fabrizio joignirent le mouvement en agitant les bras comme des enfants en liesse à mesure que le navire s'éloignait du quai, puis des côtes pour se lancer à l'assaut de l'Atlantique.  
Puis, alors que l'ambiance du départ s'estompait, les garçons retournèrent dans l'entrepont, se faufilant entre les passagers cherchant leur cabine, les étrangers qui essayaient de se repérer dans une langue qu'il ne comprenaient pas. Un asiatique tournait frénétiquement les pages de son traducteur, une mère guidait ses deux enfants avec facilité, et ainsi de suite, dans une petite fourmilière se mettant en marche pour que chacun trouve sa place et s'installe pour ce voyage formidable. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Jack ouvrit la porte étiquetée G-16, découvrant une petite chambre carrée, peinte d'un blanc immaculé où se dressaient deux lits superposés, soit quatre banquettes. Deux d'entre elles étaient occupées par des hommes au teint pâle et aux cheveux clairs, l'un d'eux se rasant devant l'unique miroir et se tournant pour les regarder avec surprise. Jack leur offrit des salutations amicales, un grand sourire et une tape sur l'épaule, tandis que Fabrizio trouva sa place sur la couche du dessus, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son partenaire qui le chatouilla en représailles avant de jeter son sac sur la couche du bas, ne voyant pas qu'Olaus et Bjorn Gundersen se regardaient avec incrédulité, en se demandant où étaient Olaf et Sven.

Après avoir quitté Southampton sur les douze coups de midi, le Titanic manqua d'entrer en collision avec le navire appelé _New York_. Un incident évité de justesse qui donna des sueurs froides à l'équipage, alors qu'une partie des officiers ayant déjà oeuvré à bord de l'_Olympic_ se mit à en rire, pensant à une bonne augure pour la suite du voyage.  
Ainsi commença le voyage du Titanic, dont la première escale se ferait à Cherboug le soir même afin de laisser d'autres passagers monter à bord. Ce fut aussi le moment des premières rondes des officiers, des regards perçants parfois à l'échappée.


End file.
